


(I miss not having to pretend to like your family.)

by softly (alexenglish)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/softly
Summary: I miss doing nothing with you.





	(I miss not having to pretend to like your family.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarz/gifts).



> [a softer world project](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/asofterworld)  
> well this title/summary doesn't really fit with the fic but once I had the idea I wasn't letting it go so whatever!

 

There’s a seven-and-three-quarters year old stood on the counter when Liam turns the corner into the kitchen, up on his tip-toes so he can look behind the mugs on the high shelf. Liam leans against the wall and watches, mentally calculating how likely it is he’ll startle the lad if he says anything.

Won’t be enough to make him topple, Liam reckons. “What are you looking for?”

“The _ring_ , dad,” Freddie says, exasperated. He doesn’t even turn. No chance of toppling.

Liam frowns. “Not your dad,” he corrects. “What ring?”

Freddie does move then, feet in place as he turns his torso toward Liam mouth going soft in surprise.

“Uncle Liam!” he says, scrambling down off the counter. He drops to the floor with a _thud_ and comes barrelling at Liam, throwing his arms around Liam’s waist.

“Did you need help finding something, lad?” Liam asks, ruffling Freddie’s hair. It’s wet and free of product, which means Louis has been getting everyone ready while Liam was finishing up at the studio. Thank god, he was a bit worried they’d all be in their pants watching Disney movies. Wouldn't be the first time.

“No,” Freddie says quickly. “Hid something from Bear Cub and now I can’t find it.”

“And you thought it might be hiding behind the cups?” Liam asks, dumping his laptop bag on the table.

The big room next on the other side of the kitchen is in more of a tip than usual, which is saying something since it’s always in a tip. Having a room downstairs for Freddie and Bear to play in seemed like a good idea when they moved in, and admittedly Liam went a little overboard with it -- built-in shelves for books, two deep chests for toys, couple of bubble chairs hanging from the ceiling, a corner dedicated to arts and crafts -- but it keeps them from being locked away in their own rooms at all times.

Except it’s never tidy. Ever. There’s constantly shit all over the floor. They had to paint one of the walls with chalkboard paint because Bear took a marker to it a week after the room was set and ready to go. There’s always a blanket fort that takes up a good third of the room, the first thing to go up when the boys are around at the same time.

Never, ever tidy. And currently, somehow less tidy than that. It seems like everything the boys own between them is dumped on the the floor.

“Tornado blow through here, or summat?” Liam asks, making sure he sounds exactly as unimpressed as he feels. Freddie looks up at him, full on pouting with them big, Tomlinson eyes of his and Liam melts a bit. Always does when dealing with those eyes.

“Do you need help?” he offers. 

“Oh no,” Freddie says, shaking his head quickly and stepping back. “Not at all. Actually dad said -- dad wants to see you.”

“Okay,” Liam says slowly. “Let me know.”

Freddie’s nodding again before he shoots off, running up the stairs as Liam trails behind him, smiling. The pounding of his feet echoes up to the second floor, loud as hell. The acoustics are a little too good in here, Liam thinks.

“Didn’t know we had an elephant in this house!” Liam hears Louis shout from the general direction of their bedroom.

“I’m a buffalo today, dad!” Freddie shouts back, giggling. There’s more thundering feet, a door slamming. More indistinguishable noises that make Liam hope Freddie’s not up to any mischief and getting himself all wound up.

“Watch the noise!” Louis yells, louder than Freddie could ever manage.

“Take your own advice, love,” Liam says when he makes it up to the bedroom. Their room is a right mess as well, but it tends to get that way if they’re busy with the little lads and Liam’s been working. With dinner tonight, Louis has probably gone through every outfit he owns twice over.

“You’re home early!” Louis shouts, just as loud.

Liam rolls his eyes, going through the closet to kick off his shoes and put his watch away, stripping out of his shirt and tossing it in the general direction of the rest of the dirty clothes.

Louis is in the bathroom, black slacks and white shirt unbuttoned as he messes with his hair. It’s longer than it’s been in awhile, in desperate need of a trim, but Liam hasn’t reminded him. The length it is now makes Liam think of the band’s last tour and the way Louis always smelled like the product Lou Teasdale would use to get his hair to do that fringe thing Liam was absolutely wild about those days.

“Lookin’ fit, darling,” Louis says, looking at Liam in the mirror, eyes sweeping up and down his body appreciatively. “Come here often?”

“Often enough,” Liam says, hugging Louis from behind. “Where’s little Bear?”

“Off doing who knows what, wherever,” Louis replies dismissively, tilting his head so Liam can kiss his neck and his scruffy jaw and his cheek, little smile on his face. Liam’s always liked the lines by his eyes. “I’m an excellent caretaker.”

“Your lad was climbing kitchen counters,” Liam informs him, running his hand down Louis’ sides and grabbing his waist firmly. Louis goes loose against him, humming as Liam runs his hands down his stomach, towards the waistband of his trousers.

“You won’t be able to finish anything you start,” Louis warns, but he doesn’t try to stop Liam.

“Remember when we were young and could get off in 2 seconds?” Liam asks, sighing. He still hasn’t stopped touching Louis’ stomach, can’t bring himself to. It’s warm and soft except for the course patch of hair below his belly button. He’s pretty obsessed with Louis’ stomach. And hips. That whole area.

“We got together when you were like 27. I think it was enthusiasm more than anything.”

“You make me feel old when you say it like that,” Liam grumbles, trying not to think about the fact that he’s thirty. It’s not _bad_ , it’s just… _whoa_ , time is passing. They’ve been together so long, have been apart of each other’s lives for even longer. Feels like forever.

“At least you don’t have grey hair,” Louis says, elbowing Liam off him to keep fussing.

“Makes you look distinguished,” Liam says, pulling back so he can get undressed. “Besides, you’ve had them since you were like 23.”

“Don’t remind me,” Louis says, whirling around to lean against the counter and watch Liam undress. His eyes are dark and interested, but there’s no expectation, he’s not reaching for Liam. They both know they can’t mess about when they need to get the boys ready.

Regardless, Liam starts to beatbox some cheesy club rhythm, shimmying around a bit and moving his hips as he strips, keeping his eyes on Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes hard, but he’s definitely grinning as Liam slides off his trousers and kicks them away, hip thrusting in his pants and socks.

“Love of my life,” Louis deadpans, pushing off the sink to tug Liam in for a kiss. His fingers slide through Liam’s hair, tugging gently, teeth nipping at Liam’s bottom lip.

Liam squirms away, unwilling to get worked up when they have to get ready. Louis lets him go, hand sliding down his side, laughing at him.

“How the turntables turn,” Louis says, looking back to the mirror and starting on his buttons.

Liam ignores him and showers in record time, drying off quickly so he can trim up his beard before getting dressed. Louis’ shirt is done up and his tie is tied, but he’s back to messing with his hair.

“Why are you nervous, love?” Liam asks, over the buzzing of the beard trimmer.

“I’m not,” Louis says petulantly.

“Your hair looks fine,” Liam tells him. Louis immediately drops his hands and shrugs, mouth twisting.

“Is it Cheryl?” Liam asks, eyes back on his own face. He’s shaving. Louis goes still. “You know she doesn’t hate you.”

“She doesn’t _like_ me,” Louis says, voice still a bit whiny. “Which is your fault, by the way. Talkin’ about how you were into me since before the band split, before you and her even got together.”

They’ve had this talk before, but it’s still one of those things Louis will go on about. Secretly, Liam’s sure Louis is well pleased that Liam fancied him for so long before they got together, which is why he won’t let it go. Secretly, Liam doesn’t mind that he does go on about it.

“I was trying to be romantic, telling that,” Liam says, flushing. Coming out was weird anyway, stuck his foot in his mouth all the damn time.

“Right, well, it put me on her shitlist.” Louis fidgets with his tie before sighing.

“We do this every couple of months,” Liam reminds him. “You freak out every time. And every time it’s all okay, innit?” In truth, it ends up being only a couple times a year outside holidays, everyone's always so busy. But they get their families together with Cheryl and Briana, and whoever of their lot can make it to have dinner. Catch up and have fun and let all the kids play. It's always a great time, he never knows why Louis gets like this.

“It is,” Louis groans, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back. “Today’s going to be so much, though.”

“Why’s that?” Liam asks, wetting his face and drying it with one of their hand towels, making sure he’s got any left over hair off him.

“No reason,” Louis says, eyes still closed. He’s totally lying.

“You’re lying,” Liam says.

Louis doesn’t even have time to protest before there’s loud running coming through the bedroom and a six year old yelling, “Uncle Louis!” at the top of his lungs.

“Bear, I told you to wait!” Freddie hollers.

Liam and Louis exchange a look as Bear comes skidding to a halt at the opening to the bedroom, pink faced and grinning, thrusting something up into the air victoriously. He gasps dramatically as Freddie comes in quick behind him.

The worst thing about that parental sixth sense, Liam reckons, is knowing when something stupid is going to happen but not being able to stop it. So he sees it before it happens, the inevitable collision, and sure enough, Freddie runs in and doesn’t know Bear’s stood still in the doorway and smacks right into his back, both of them making a loud _oof!_ noise.

A black box comes flying out of Bear’s hand and Liam’s barely quick enough to catch it, hand closing around the velvety --

“I _told you_!” Freddie shouts, untangling himself from Bear. There’s a slight scuffle, skinny limbs everywhere. Freddie turns his hot little blue eyes towards Louis, pointing at Bear. “I told him to wait, he didn’t know Uncle Liam was home.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Bear whines, eyes going big as his bottom lip wobbles a bit. “I wanted Uncle Lou to know I found it --”

“Dad told _me_ to take care of it --”

“Lads,” Louis says, using that firm, no nonsense dad voice of his. The boys shut up.

“This is a ring box,” Liam says, stunned.

Louis fidgets with his hair and gives the boys a resigned look.

“Uncle Louis wants to _marry you_ ,” Bear blurts out. He gasps and smacks his hands over his mouth so hard his cheeks squish up. Freddie looks at him horrified. It seems like they both might cry.

“Can I have that?” Louis says, holding out his hand. His voice is remarkably steady.

Liam does, frowning as Louis pockets the box.

“I see two little lads who need to get some fancy kits on,” Louis says, turning towards the boys. He points out the door. “March. Whoever’s done last doesn’t get their closet checked for monsters.”

Freddie plays along, running out of the room with a shriek as Bear gives Louis a truly unimpressed look from under his dark bangs. “There’s no such thing as monsters, Uncle Lou.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis says, waving him off.

They’ve long given up trying to get Bear to believe in anything. He was four-and-a-half when he point blank told Freddie Santa was a lie. Freddie cried for ages. Which made Bear cry. Which nearly made Louis cry, because they wouldn’t stop going on about how sorry they were for hurting each other’s feelings.

“Uhm,” Liam says, once they’re alone in the bathroom again.

Louis’s gone off into the closet, coming out with Liam’s shirt and a tie that’s the same color as Louis’ but without the diamond pattern. A deep purple color that makes Liam hungry for some reason.

“Alright, so,” Louis says primly, helping Liam into his shirt. Liam humors him, mostly because he’s not in a place to argue. His heart feels like it’s going to dance out of his chest. “You’re going to pretend that didn’t just happen.”

“Am I?” Liam asks, holding still as Louis does up his buttons with practiced ease.

They’ve done this plenty. There’s something Liam loves about how intimate it is. Stood close enough that Liam can feel the heat of Louis’ body. Stood close enough that he can look down and admire the way Louis’ eyelashes rest against his cheek as Louis concentrates on Liam’s shirt, little furrow between his brows.

“Yes,” Louis says, finally meeting Liam’s eyes as he lifts Liam’s collar.

“We’re going to dinner,” Louis says slowly. His hands might be shaking as he gets the tie over Liam’s head. “With like, everyone we’ve ever loved and considered family in our entire lives --”

“Lou --”

“We’re going to dinner, and you think it’s just dinner with the families like normal, okay?” Louis voice goes a little unsteady.

“Lou --”

“Everyone’s there to see, so.” Louis takes a shaky breath and smiles. “You’ll pretend to be surprised, yeah?”

“Idiot,” Liam says fondly, tugging Louis in by his soft hips to kiss him, hands coming up to cup his face. Louis’ eyes are a little shiny when they pull away.

“I’ll do whatever you want, love,” Liam promises with a whisper. “It’ll be perfect.”

That makes Louis smile and duck back in for a kiss, clinging to Liam tightly. They kiss so slowly, sweet and melting and familiar. They keep kissing as little feet thunder through the room again.

“Gross!” Freddie and Bear groan in unison, and dissolve into giggles.

Liam pulls back and sticks his tongue out at them before turning back to Louis, making sure he sounds exactly as unimpressed as he feels, “So why did you give a seven year old an engagement ring to keep hold of?”

“Seven-and-three-quarters!” Freddie protests.

“Safe keeping,” Louis says, not even ashamed of it. “Figured he’d forget where he put it. Then no one would be able to find it until the right time.”

“That… doesn’t make any sense,” Liam says slowly. He doesn’t know if Louis is taking the piss or not.

“Where was it Freddie son?” Louis asks with a grin, looking over Liam’s shoulder.

“Right under my pillow,” Freddie says. He sounds proud of himself. Even Bear looks proud.

Liam can’t keep the smile off his face. “Geniuses,” Liam says fondly. He loves his boys. “The lot of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/165751345437/i-miss-not-having-to-pretend-to-like-your)


End file.
